OpenHearted
by Camille91
Summary: Orihime opens her heart to Ichigo but, will he open his heart to her too?


**Open-hearted**

Ichigo is walking on the beach. He sees Orihime running to him. He is so surprised to see her. He says, "Orihime…." She says, "I need to talk to you." Orihime looks down at the ground with a very deep frown. Then he says, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" "I just….Ichigo I…"

She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she was afraid. "Ichigo I don't know how to tell you this." "Tell me what?" She stares deeply into his eyes very seriously. Ichigo is so confused and worried. He hoped that it wasn't anything bad. "Ichigo I…..I'm in love with you." His eyes began to get big as he stared at her. He was totally shocked at her words. There was hope in her eyes. She loved him so much. She couldn't help it.

He asked her, "You….really…mean that Orihime?" Orihime said, "Yes….yes I do." Ichigo stared very deeply into her eyes to see if she meant what she said and she really did mean it. He softened his eyes and slowly smiled at her and sees a tear fall down from her eyes and he gently wipes it away with his thumb. His hand lied stiffly on her cheek. Then his eyes began to get watery as he stared at her.

He never had been in love before. He always showed his love by protecting others because that was the only way he knew how to show how much he loved and cared about his friends and family, but it was different when it came to Orihime. There was always something about her that was so unique. He never admitted to himself that he had feelings for her, but he knew there was something about her that made him feel different when he was around her.

They stood there staring at eachother. It was quiet and peaceful and the only thing that was heard was the sound of the waves in the water. He began to embrace her in his arms. He hears her say that she has always been in love with him. From the first time she saw him it was love at first sight. She closes her eyes and breathes in him wonderful scent. After hearing her confession, tears began to roll down from him eyes.

Ichigo tightens his arms around her and says, "I feel the same way too." She slowly lifts her head off his shoulder and smile at him. He gently rubs her cheek and leans down to kiss her. When his lips finally touches hers, she moans and say, "Oh Ichigo…." He slides his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues lingered together he slowly lifts her tank top away from her body and gently lays her down on the sand. Orihime slowly unhooks her bra and removes it away from her breasts. Ichigo gently cups her breasts and gently massages them. Orihime's head falls back and she moans. He leans down to kiss her breasts, he sucks her nipples, and gently strokes them with his tongue. He licks, suck, and nibbles on her nipples as he moans against them. He ignores her cries and moans and he keeps sucking each breast harder and harder. Orihime lifts her hands and rubs through his hair pushing him deeper into her breasts. Ichigo continues to suck and play with her nipples.

He lifts his head away from her breasts and he kisses her neck and meets her swollen lips again. He takes his shirt off and kisses her again. Orihime unbuckles his pants and he helps her. She takes off the rest of her clothes as well, ready to make love to the man she was madly in love with. They both just stare at eachother's nakedness. Orihime stares at his harden penis. Her eyes are filled with true passion as she stares deeply into his eyes. Before he knew it Orihime was standing no more than an inch away from him. It took his breath away when he felt her soft hands on his erection. She began to stroke it. He moaned into her mouth while kissing her. He kissed her hungrily sliding his tongue deeply into her mouth she did the same for him. Then she leaned down to nibble on his neck. He hissed with she bit him making him cry out loud. She began to lick and suck on every scar that was on his chest. He moaned at the feel of her tongue tracing every scar. He says, "Ah…...Hime…"

When her mouth finally meets his erection she began to lick the head and massage his balls with her hand. He moaned out her name when she took the rest of him into her mouth. She sucked him hungrily. He moaned so loudly. She sucked him harder and harder. Ichigo was so amazed at how she was pleasing him. He tugged on her hair rubbing her head so gently. He exploded his seed into her mouth. She moaned as she swallowed him sweetness. "Mmm….." she said. He moved her face to his and kiss her swollen lips. He suck and nibbled on her lips as he kissed her. Her mouth kissing him as hungrily as he was kissing her.

He picked her up in a carrying position. Orihime gasped surprised that he was able to hold her body in his arms. She said, "Ichigo…." " What is it my love?" " Don't you think I'm too heavy?" "Of course not…..why would I think that?" Orihime didn't know how to respond so she just changed the subject my saying, "Where are you carrying me?" "Orihime, where are we?" "Um…" she said totally confused and dumfounded at this question, "we're at the beach." He says, "And what do people do at the beach?" " Ichigo I can't swim!" " Don't worry Hime, we're not going to swim." "Well….. what are we going to do in the water then?" "You'll see." Ichigo ran to the water with Orihime in his arms. Orihime laughs at him saying "Ichigo…" He lays her down a few feet away from the wet sand into the water. "Oh Ichigo…this is so beautiful." He says, "You're beautiful." Ichigo leans down and kisses her as the waves hit their bodies. "Ichigo….I love you so much." " I love you too Orihime."


End file.
